A Warrior's Greatest Challenge
by Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul
Summary: A collection one shot challenges for Cloudclan, otherwise known Clan of Clouds. Stories include both canon and made up characters finding their place within the warriors world.
1. Chapter 1

**Not my best, but it's a fun challenge. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

"Out of my way, Jaggedfang," a yellow tabby she-cat yowled, knocking the black tom over into the fresh kill pile face first. "Don't you know only real warriors get to have first choice of prey."

Jaggedfang just stood up and shook scraps of kill off his pelt. "Yes Owlwing. I know." He turned and padded off a distance, still keeping the kill pile in sight.

"That's right. You don't deserve kill," Owlwing spat before snatching up a frog and stalking away. Jaggedfang watched quietly from where he sat. If only the other warriors would let him get to the pile.

"It's wrong that you just let them walk all over you like that," whispered a voice behind him. Jaggedfang nearly jumped out of his pelt. His head whipped around to see a white cat with ginger spots standing right behind him. His heart slowed as he realized who it was.

"Oh, it's just you, Grassbreeze," he said turning away. The kill pile was open. Now was his chance. He bounded over to the pile, scooping up a rat before darting back to Grassbreeze.

"Look at you," she exclaimed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you were stealing prey."

He tore into his prey hungrily. "Maybe I am." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jaggedfang, I know they've been doing this to you since you were a kit but it needs to stop. You're a Shadowclan cat. Just as much as the rest of us."

"Ya. That's the problem," he said, spitting out a bone.

"So what if one of your ancestors was Brokenstar. That doesn't mean you have to be like him. You could be like his mother Yellowfang and help to save the forest."

"Easy for you to say. You're Tigerstar's descendent but everyone treats you like royalty just because you're Rowanstar's granddaughter," he whispered. He may have been the clan outcast, but he wasn't blind. Everyone listened to Grassbreeze. She got to go on whatever patrol she wanted and all the toms drooled over her. Her only fault was hanging out with him.

She cuffed his ear with sheathed claws. "I heard that, you mouse brain," she purred. "We are not our ancestors. We choose our own lives."

That night, Jaggedfang stared at the ceiling of the warriors den. "I can't do this anymore," he whispered. Careful not to wake Grassbreeze, who was sleeping right next to him, he stood and made his way outside. He crept out the entrance when no one was looking and started in the opposite direction of the lake. He looked up at the stars as he walked. "Grassbreeze was right. I'm not my ancestor, but I also don't belong in Shadowclan anymore."

The words were barely out of his mouth when he heard something. He angled his ears toward the way he came. "Jaggedfangggggg," someone was calling. "Jaggedfanggggg."

"Who's there," he cried. "Show yourself." A flash of ginger caught his eye as he turned. Grassbreeze.

"Now where do you think you're going," she asked padding up to him.

"Away. You were right. We don't have to be our ancestors. It's time I chose my own path, away from the clans."

She nodded. "Life of a loner. Sounds like a real adventure to me. Let's get going then."

Jaggedfang stood their in shock. Was this cat leaving the clans to? "Wait, Grassbreeze, you can't go with me."

She turned and fixed him with a glare. "Why not."

"You have a life in Shadowclan. Cats like you, want you for a mate. You deserve a good life where you belong."

She snorted. "Clan life is overrated. Especially if it calls for you getting tortured for everyday of your life. That's no life to live. Besides, I can still have that happy life as long as the cat I love is at my side. " Her amber eyes sparkled as she looked at me. Love? Grassbreeze loved me? Suddenly it felt like the whole world didn't matter. My paws were practically floating off the ground. She saw the shocked look on my face and came close so that our pelts brushed. "Come on you mouse brain. Let's go see what the world holds for us.


	2. Reflecting

**Yup. 'Nother one-shot. Another challenge I'm taking on. Don't think I'm just a one trick pony though. I swear I can do more than warriors. I'm just focusing on warriors for now. But you didn't come to hear me talk, did you. Let's get to the part you were waiting for. ;)**

Now as I stand in Starclan, looking down at my past clan mates, I remember my life and death. I look back at my adventures, secrets, hopes, and dreams. I remember the cats I knew. The ones who are already with me here and the ones who will one day come here. I remember the cats that will never see Starclan. I am content.

When that Shadowclan patrol attacked us, I had a feeling it was coming. My time with the clans was coming to a close. I lived a good life with many friends. Got to know many a good cat, like Whitestorm, Bluestar, even young Fireheart. Of course, now his name is Firestar. I'm glad Spottedleaf tried to save me, but even she knew deep down that I was beyond saving. I died a warrior's death, fresh from the heat of battle. Protecting my own clan.

As I lay in her den, slowly fading, memories flashed through my mind. There was Speckletail, his mother, curled around him and Goldenflower when they were kits. Pretty snow blanketing the forest. Learning to be a warrior, first under Swiftbreeze, then Sunfall. Receiving my warrior name. Thistleclaw getting grouchy over nothing. Bluestar and Snowfur laughing about something as they eat. Teaching Graystripe how to hunt for the first time. Helping Rusty grow into Firestar. The last was of my own rise to deputy.

A few memories stuck around a little longer than the rest. Finding out Pinestar's secrete was the first.

I was just an apprentice, but I knew something was up. Bluestar had been asking me if Pinestar was acting strangely. She wanted to know what was up with him. I never expected to see him as I was hunting at twoleg place.

I was stalking a squirrel when some twoleg jabber drifted over the fence and scared it away. I was ready to leave, but I heard a cat's voice drift over too. Pinestar's voice. I peaked through a crack in the fence to see him eating right out of a twoleg's hand.

He made me swear not to tell. The secrete burned inside me for what seemed like forever. Too many times, I almost told Bluestar. It was like the secret was eating me from the inside out. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Pinestar leaving. How could you ever love a twoleg? How could you want the soft, choice less life of a kitty pet. At the time it felt like betrayal. When I died, all I felt was confusion.

Would Starclan take him like they took me? Of course, he is here now, but at the time I had no way of knowing whether or not he would join the starry ranks. He did what he felt was right. What made him happiest. It may have seemed selfish of him at the time, but I know now that it was selfish of us to try to stop him. To keep him from being happy. Selfish of me.

The next memory was when poor Bluestar lost her kits. Bluestar had told me herself she had to become deputy. She always was a strong and ambitious cat, but she loved those kits so much. Thrushpelt acted so proud and they both were so crushed when the kits disappeared. It was a shock to come here and find out the truth. But the truth doesn't matter. Not anymore.

My friend became a great leader, but I wondered what kind of life she would have led if the kits survived. She always seemed so sorrow filled. A shadow of torment flickered in her eyes every so often. I saw it, even if others couldn't. When I died, a wish for her happiness to return entered my thoughts. A wish for her to be happy like she was when she had a family. Before tragedy struck again and again.

My last memory was of Graystripe and Fireheart. I couldn't have taught my apprentice to be a better warrior. To think those two would do so much for Thunderclan, saving it time and time again.

I knew when I first saw them on the edge of twoleg place that those two would be trouble. I also knew they'd be good friends, even if Fireheart never left for the forest. As I lay dying, the thought of them calmed me. Thunderclan was in good hands, even after I would be gone. They cared so much about everyone. Sure they break the rules every so often, but sometimes the rules need to be broken. The Warrior code was never carved in stone.


	3. Bloom

**In case you didn't notice, this is Badgerkit's story from** **The Kits** **told from Iceshadow's point of view. Read that story if you want the original version. On with the challenge! ;)**

"Come on, Badgerkit. You can catch it," Lightningkit called as he batted a bundle of moss toward his brother.

Outside the nursery, I watched while Badgerkit was playing a game of moss ball with his siblings, Bellowkit and Lightningkit. I watched as my kits played. The other kits were a good deal bigger than Badgerkit, and he struggled to keep up with them.

"I'm trying," he whined as he leaped into the air after the ball. He reached out a tiny, gray paw. He felt his claw brush against the ball as it sailed past, landing on the rock behind him and bursting into a thousand tiny bits of moss. He landed badly, falling to the ground. I flinched as he hit. "Oof." My poor little one was always getting hurt.

"Are you okay," Lightningkit asked as he jumped to his brothers side.

The little kit shook his gray pelt. 'I… I think so." He stood up on shaky paws.

Bellowkit stared behind him at the mess he had made. She puffed out her white chest. "Now look what you did. Not only do we not have a ball anymore, but Daisy will be mad at us for wasting a bunch of silly moss."

Badgerkit looked behind him at the scraps. "I'm so sorry," he said, backing up.

Lightningkit knew his brother was about to cry. He was always quick to see when things were wrong. "It's okay," he said. "We'll clean it up. Tuck it into the nests when Daisy and mother aren't looking." He draped his tail comfortingly over Badgerkit's shoulder. I was proud of him. But in truth, I was proud of all four of my kits.

Bellowkit snorted and gave her ginger fur a lick. "That's actually a pretty good idea, for someone who almost became a kittypet." Lightningkit stiffened as her words brought back memories of his last little adventure.

"I-," Badgerkit started to protest. He hated fighting. He shrugged off his brothers tail.

"I don't wanna play anymore." He padded towards the nursery entrance. "I'm going to go find Dapplekit."

Behind him, Lightningkit poked Bellowkit with a snowy paw. "Now look what you did. When are you going to learn to shut your mouth?"

"Nothing I said was mean," she said with a glare. "It's the truth." She leaped on him and they began to roll around in a play fight.

I watched as he padded past me. Rather than talk to his sister, he sat down in his nest, and stared out a gap in the nursery wall. I walked up to him. Bellowkit and Lightningkit stood a little ways off, having come in from their game. My tail flicked around him and pulled him in close. I held him close, calming him. He let out a sigh and burrowed into warm white fur."What's wrong, Badgerkit," I said gently. " Why are you sulking." He looked up into my eyes.

"Iceshadow, why am I your kit," he asked. I felt my head jerk back in surprise.

"Why… what in the name of Starclan do you mean," I asked. "You are my kit because I am your mother and I love you very much." I leaned down and nuzzled him.

He shook his head. "No. I mean, why was I born in the clans. I don't belong here. I don't like fighting, I'm too small, I can't even play a game of moss ball without messing up." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

I paused for a moment, slightly caught off guard by his words. Then opened her mouth, "Don't be silly. That's no reason to not be here. You don't see Purdy complaining about not being a good enough story teller, or Jayfeather and Briarlight complaining about not being like other cats."

My explanation only confused her brother. He looked up at me for an explanation. "You see, not all cats are big and strong, and not all cats are battle don't see the elders, or the cats in the medicine cat den talking about not belonging because they're different. My little Badgerkit, Thunderclan has a place for all of its cats, including you."

He gazed up at me with big blue eyes. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really?"

At that moment, Daisy appeared at my side. "Your mother's right," she said and sat down. "Look at me. I was practically a kittypet for most of my life, and here I am, happily helping your mother raise you kits into fine young cats."

Badgerkit squeaked in surprise. "You weren't a clan cat, Daisy?" She smiled and nodded. Her eyes flicked to the side at me. For a moment, our eyes locked. Something unsaid passed between us. He didn't need to know the truth yet. Then the moment was gone.

"Nope. I came from somewhere else, just like Firestar. And I don't have to fight in those scary battles."

Badgerkit looked thoughtful. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I could hunt, or become a medicine cat like Jayfeather," he said. His voice was steadier. More hopeful.

I pulled him in closer. "Don't worry about growing up so much right now," I soothed. When the time comes, I know you will decide what is best for you. But right now, I need you and your litter mates to stay my brave little warriors."

Badgerkit sighed contentedly. "Okay Iceshadow. I can do that, or… at least I can try." He relaxed, allowing me to lick his fur. Pretty soon, the rhythm of my tongue put him into a peaceful sleep.

I whispered into his ear, "you know more struggles than the rest of us. That's why you are probably the bravest one of us all." His ear twitched, but the words went unheard.


	4. Drabble

We all still die.

Everyone dies, including warrior cats. Some cats get looked over when they die. For others, their pain and suffering will forever echo across the ages.

Cat's can't die twice.

That's where the Hunter's screwed up. Just from the amount of protest is evidence enough to show that this is ridiculous.

Instead, cat's are born again.

If cats are reborn, and if the Hunters had followed a path of logic that made sense, we would be seeing some familiar faces later in the series.  
Spottedleaf, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost. Walking among us again.


	5. Hunting

**Nightclan Challenge.**

"You're going to learn how to hunt," Marshnose said.

I felt my jaw drop. My body buzzed with excitement. Yes! My first lesson on how to be a warrior. "Really?"

"Really," he said. He twitched his tail at me, beckoning me deeper into the woods. "If you're going to be the greatest warrior possible, you need to learn how to catch your own food."

He stopped and motioned around him. "All right. Tell me, Curlpaw, what can you scent?"

I lifted muzzle to the air, opening my jaw to taste the air. Scents of mouse and shrew made my mouth water. "Mmmmm."

Marshnose cuffed me over the ear. "No. You're supposed to locate the food. Not enjoy the smell of it."

"Sorry Marshnose," I mumbled. I focused on the smells again. This time, I swiveled my ears to try to locate where it may be coming from.

"Well," Marshnose pushed.

I pointed with my paw towards a fallen log. "I think there's a couple mice over there, on the other side of the log."

He nodded. "Good. Now go catch one."

Excitement surged through me. This was it. I was finally going to catch something. I dropped into a hunter's crouch, just like Marshnose showed me. I crept forward on silent paws. Then I leaped.

The mice squealed when they saw me. One skittered away but the other was held firmly between my paws and the ground. I leaned down and bit it on the neck, then lifted it to show Marshnose. "Got one," I mewed around the scrap of fur.

His eyes brightened with surprise. "On your first try?"

I smiled. "Guess so."

He shook himself. "I'm impressed." His mew held all the warmth in the world. "Come on then. Why don't we try again?"

"Can we," I begged.

He flicked me over the ears with his tail. "Of course. Practice makes perfect."


	6. Take Me Away

**Talk about really sad and depressing. If you don't want to read a short death story, then don't read this. I liked the idea for this Nightclan challenge, though, and I couldn't wait to write this.**

Pebblekit and Palekit were alone. Their mother died giving birth to them when they were born and their father died before they were born. Their clan mates had escaped, forgetting about the two unloved kits. Now they ran to keep out of the flooding Riverclan nursery to keep their own lives.

"Come on, Palekit," Pebblekit said with a gentle nudge. "You have to keep swimming until we reach high ground."

Palekit's strokes were getting weaker and weaker. "I can't," she said and slipped under.

Pebblekit dove under his sister and lifted her onto his back. "Palekit! You have to stay with me. You're the only one I have left. I promised I'd protect you." Palekit didn't answer. Dread pierced Pebblekit's heart. His paws touched ground as he reached shore and he hauled his sister up. Her head tilted limply. Water drained from her mouth.

"No…. Palekit," Pebblekit moaned. "You can't die."

"It's all right," came a voice. Pebblekit turned to see Palekit, but with stars on her fur.

"Palekit?" She turned and looked out over the rising water. Two more silvery cats stood on the water's surface. Without another word, she bounded out on the water and joined the two. Their parents. They reached down and nuzzled their returning daughter.

Pebblekit's heart dropped. They were a family again, but without him. His sister was gone. His parents were gone. His clan was gone. He was absolutely and utterly alone.


	7. You Have Everything I Ever Wanted

**I have a feeling people won't be happy with this one. Hey, I just write the story that comes to me from the prompt. I think they're good, but I know if I read this I'd be frustrated. ;)**

Me and Darkheart were hunting. Finally alone. We stood side by side, ready to pounce on a mouse. We sprang. I landed first, but the thing struggled out from under my paws before I could kill it. Darkheart jumped in and grabbed it before it could scurry away. "Nice job," I mewed in a forced way.

I hated it. She had everything. Skill, the mate I had wanted since we were kits, the position of Deputy, and all the love of the clan. My own mate, he hated me, along with my kits.

How did it all go wrong for me. We were exactly alike, at least in appearance. Black cats with yellow eyes and long legs. The only difference between us was a scar on the bottom of my pad. Our clanmates often mistook one of us for the other. So why did she get it all?

"You'll get the next one, Nightclaw," she smiled. "It was just bad luck."

"Oh, I know I'll get my next prey," I growled, tail lashing. She didn't notice the hidden threat in my voice. She turned her back on me like the fool she was and started to sniff for more prey. My control snapped. I leaped on her, hissing and clawing.

Flesh ripped under my swipes. She fell under me with a gasp. "Nightclaw? WHA-" her words were cut off with a well aimed swipe at her throat. Blood bubbled from the cut. Her words came out gargled as her yellow eyes widened in confusion and fear. I could see myself in her eyes. And the fear I braught. It felt good.

"I got it," I growled as Darkheart's eyes glassed over, never to open again. I felt elated. She was gone, there was just me. And then I had an idea. A wonderful idea. I lifted up one of her paws and cut into the pad with one of my own claws. When the cut looked like my own scar, I ran my claws criss crossed across my own scar so it was no longer noticeable.

Now limping and blood covered, I raced back to camp. "Everyone," I called in my best scared voice. "It's Nightclaw, she's dead," I wailed.

As expected, they took the bait. They ran to Darkheart, and thought she was me. I played it up real good to. Made them think a rogue got her, and that I wounded my paw trying to save her. Goldenrush, Darkheart's mate, helped me back to camp and nursed my pad.

I was Deputy now, with kits that loved me and the mate I always wanted. I had Darkheart's life. The perfect life.

I was Darkheart now.


	8. Why I Cry at Night

**Nightclan challenge. So of course it's going to be depressing. Still don't own warriors.** ;)

Fernstem lay crying in her nest again. Tears stained her mottled brown fur and filled her bright green eyes. She had her nose tucked in tight so nobody would notice. It was dark that night, and it was by sheer accident Yellownose tripped over her.

"Hey," she cried as he stumbled over her, knocking her out of her nest.

"I'm really sorry," he said standing up and shaking himself off. Then he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Fernstem! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

His words opened the floodgates. She started bawling. Yellownose looked at her incredulously. Had he said something wrong?

"I… I'm …. I'm pregnant," she sobbed. Yellownose was even more confused.

"Kits? But that's good news, isn't it?" She shook her head. "But, every other she cat I know would be happy…" Yellownose trailed off. "Who's the father? Maybe he'll be happy. Of course, I didn't know you had a mate."

Fernstem sniffed. "I don't. And their father is Ripplestar."

Yellownose's ears lifted at the sound of their leader. "I didn't know you two…"

Fernstem hissed at him. "Don't you get it? He attacked me. He took me, and now I'm having the kits of that monster who never even wanted them anyway."

Her accusations floored him. He took her without her permission? Their fearless leader, who had led them into battle time and time again? "Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE," she hissed. Good thing they were the only two in there. "I wouldn't lie about something like that." She dropped her head onto her paws.

"Well how come you didn't say anything," Yellownose sputtered. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"You think they would believe me," she moaned. "Even you didn't believe me." A wave of shame passed over him. He was wrong to not believe her. Angered at himself and Ripplestar, he raced out of the den. "Where are you going," she called after him, but he was already gone.

"Ripplestar," he yowled, racing out the camp entrance. He caught the scent of the leader and followed it. He caught site of the leader stalking a mouse. "Ripplestar," he cried, not caring as the mouse ran away.

The tom turned and hissed. "You cost me my prey."

"I don't give two mouse tails about your prey," Yellownose yowled. "Did you know Fernstem was expecting your kits?"

His eyes flashed with surprise for a moment, then took on their normal gleam. "Yeah right. She's not my mate."

"But you took her," he accused. "You attacked her and left her with kits." Fear flashed in his eyes momentarily, then disappeared.

"Sure I did," he growled. "But that doesn't matter. She should be happy to be having some kits. Maybe then she'll have someone that actually cares about her. Not like anyone is going to care…. OR KNOW!" He eyed Yellownose, the threat clearly made.

Yellownose's blood boiled. His pelt rose and his back arched. "How dare you, you monster! I will never keep quiet about this. I swear, by tomorrow, the whole clan will know what you have done."

A long, eerie smile crept across Ripplestar's face. "I was hoping you would say that." Before Yellownose could react, the leader leaped forward and slashed his claws across the warrior's neck.

Yellownose gargled. Blood spurted across the ground as he tried to scream. The poor tom staggered and fell. He lay dying, afraid, and filled with regret. If he could have, he would have apologized to Fernstem. Told the clan about Ripplestar's true nature. Maybe even help her raise the kits. She had always been his best friend.

But he couldn't. He never would.


	9. Lilackit's Beginning

**So this challenge is supposed to be how my main role play cat on Nightclan came to join the clan. There, my name is Lilacpaw. So that should explain the Lilacs. Everything else was my own interpretation. Enjoy. ;)**

Solstice lay under the wildflowers. They whispered as the breeze danced among the slightly parted stems. Directly above her was a bush, laden with fragrant purple lilac.

She was in labor. Her panting was heavy. Where was Brittle? She gazed around for her mate with squinted eyes. "Brittle! WHERE ARE YOU?" Her scream echoed across the moor. She dropped her head.

Instead of worrying about her mate, she looked up at the flowers above her. Such lovely flowers. A spasm flooded through her body. The kits were coming.

"BRITTLE!" She screamed again. Her legs contorted as another spasm passed.

A little ways away, Brittle stood stock still. He could hear Solstice's desperate cries. I broke his heart that he couldn't be there, but couldn't get to her. He was busy starring a dog in the eye. It stood, growling between him and his mate. She was well hidden, but he had already been spotted. If he were to go to her now, he'd lead the dog right to her.

The dog lunged. Thinking fast, Brittle hared away in the opposite direction of Solstice. Lead the dog away. That's all that mattered. Mindlessly, the dog followed after.

Run. Run. I have to keep running. Those were the words pounding through his head. Over and over. The tall grass separated around him so that he was running on open moor…. right at a bunch of strange cats. "MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY," he screeched.

They hissed at first. "Back off," a black she cat shouted. The didn't move. He couldn't stop in time. He plowed into one of the cats, tumbling over and over. The others scattered as the dog appeared. He felt himself be lifted, then shook furiously. The dog had him in its jaws by his scruff.

The cat he ran into jumped up and started clawing the stupid thing. Echostorm tried to get it to drop the rogue. Her clanmates joined her. It just kept shaking…. and shaking... and shaking poor Brittle.

Ravenstar eventually landed a smart blow on it's stomach. The dog howled in pain, dropping Brittle. It whimpered and ran away. Two of the patrol members went after it. "Run it out of camp," Ravenstar yowled. It was just her and Echostorm.

Echostorm placed a paw on Brittle's neck. "Broken. The dog killed him with all that shaking."

Ravenstar nodded. "We were too late." She looked back from where he came. The trail he took still visible in the tall grass. "Let's go see where he came from. There may be more rogues in our territory." Echostorm nodded, and fell into line behind Ravenstar. The pushed their way back from where Brittle came.

Echostorm lifted her nose to the sky. "Is that blood I smell?" Ravenstar opened her mouth to taste the air. She could sense blood to. That couldn't be good. She flicked her tail and walked faster.

Eventually, the grassed opened to a little clearing. At the center stood a tall bush, dripping with lovely purple Lilacs. Underneath the wildflowers, the motionless body of Solstice lay in a pool of her own blood. Two kits lay next to her. One, a little silver tom, lay dead alongside his mother. The other, a white and grey she cat, mewled weakly. She huddled against her dead mother and brother for warmth.

"Oh no," Echostorm breathed. "The poor thing." She went over and licked the kit. It purred at her touch.

"The mother must have lost too much blood during birth," Ravenstar murmured.

Echostorm looked up. "Well what do we do?"

Ravenstar looked at the kit, which had started crying again. She sighed. "We'll take her back to camp. Then we'll come back and bury her family for her." She moved forward and picked up the kit by its scruff. It didn't protest. Together, her and Echostorm padded back towards camp with a new clanmate.


End file.
